


Dos colores

by Damian1702



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damian1702/pseuds/Damian1702
Summary: Cupido siempre ha visto que las rosas del ánimo tomen un solo color de acuerdo al tipo de amor que el receptor sienta verdaderamente.¡Que pasará cuando su rosa del ánimo tome dos colore?
Relationships: C.A. Cupid/Raven Queen
Kudos: 5





	Dos colores

"No puedo hacerlo Maddie... Ellos dos siempre están juntos" 

  
"Vamos cariño, lo que necesitas es una maravillosa taza de té para tranquilizarte" Hablo Maddie con su característico humor, de su sombrero saco un par de sillas, una mesa y una tetera de la cual saco unos panecillos, las tazas otro par de cosas. 

  
"No creo que sea un buen momento para esto" Desde que le confesé a mi mejor amiga acerca de mi enamoramiento hacia cierta persona de hechizantes ojos azules, no había dejado de animarme para confesarle mis sentimientos. 

  
"Podrías parar esa preocupación corazón" Tome asiente frente a ella mientras suspiraba, reí un poco al darme cuenta que tomaría él té en medio del pasillo. 

  
POV CUPID 

  
"Dex ¿Dexter?, ¿DEXTER CHARMING?" Acabe gritando su nombre para obtener un poco de su atención, lo que funcionó. 

  
"¡Estoy despierto! Digo... Hola Cupido" Solté una risita, es tan lindo cuando se pone nervioso. 

  
"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté y al voltear para ver qué era lo que lo tenía tan hechizado, pude ver a Raven la cual se encontraba a unos metros de distancia tomando el té con Maddie... Se veía tan brillante, cuando aparto su cabello de su rostro lo hizo de una manera sumamente encantadora. Al volver a ver a Dex se notaba a simple vista lo enamorado que estaba de ella "Ag... Raven" Susurre su nombre con algo de dolor. 

  
"Sabes... Lo he pensado durante un tiempo y." De su casillero saco un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, una pequeña parte de mi esperaba que fueran para mi "Creo que estoy listo para confesarme a Raven" Un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza se apodero de mí, le di una pequeña sonrisa escondiendo cualquier clase de dolor que pudiera expresar. 

  
"Eso es... Magnífico Dex" Al verlo de nuevo él ya estaba llegando con Raven, lucia sorprendida, no quise ver más por lo que decidí irme. 

  
POV RAVEN 

  
Estaba terminando de beber mi taza cuando, cuando escuché que me llamaban, al girar vi a Dexter con un hermoso ramo de rosas, lo que me sorprendió y asusto al mismo tiempo. 

  
"Raven Queen... Tú me gustas y mucho, desde que te vi quede enamorado de ti, me harías el honor de poder estar contigo como tu... pareja" Entre en pánico al escuchar su confesión no sabía qué hacer. 

  
"Dexter yo..." Maddie me dio una cálida sonrisa, lo que hizo tranquilizarme "Lo siento Dex, pero yo no siento lo mismo que tu" Estaba apenada, me sentía mal por no corresponderle, pero tampoco podía jugar con nuestros sentimientos. 

  
"Lo entiendo... Al menos ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos como antes?" Sonaba desanimado, pero al menos estaba tranquilo. 

  
"S-Si claro" Le sonreí y con eso se fue. 

  
"Deberías hacer lo mismo" Sonaba extrañada mente seria. 

  
"¿Eh?" Maddie recogió las cosas, al terminar nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases. 

  
Durante todo el día estuve pensando en Cupido... Digo, Dexter tuvo el valor suficiente para confesar su amor, ¿Por qué simplemente yo no podía hacer lo mismo? El día paso y no logre ver a Cupido en ningún momento. 

  
Subir las escaleras para poder llegar a la azotea, siempre iba ahí cuando necesitaba pensar o simplemente tener un momento a solas para poder ver el atardecer. Al pasar la puerta, la encontré en el único banco que había a la chica que durante días no había podido sacar de mis pensamientos y en especial este día. 

  
"¿Puedo sentarme?" Pregunté, fue demasiado obvio verla tensarse al escucharme, al voltear a verme pude visualizar que sus hermosos ojos estaban algo rojos. 

"Cl-Claro" Me senté al otro extremo del banco. 

  
"Gracias" Ella solo asintió. Hubo unos largos y tormentosos segundos de silencio, el ambiente se sentía algo incómodo "Y-Yo" Al querer hablar cupido me interrumpió. 

  
"Disculpa, debo irme" Dijo mientras se ponía de pie "Nos vemos luego" Me dio una sonrisa forzada, estaba a punto de irse cuando... por instinto tome su mano. 

  
"Es-Espera" Al notar lo que había hecho la solté de inmediato "Y-Yo tengo algo para ti" Pude notar que estaba confundida ignorando un poco eso saqué la carta que le había hecho, vacilando en el momento. Al tenerla entre mis manos me puse aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba. 

  
"¿Raven?" Extendí la carta hacia ella "¿Para mí?" Tomo la carta y yo simplemente asentí "¿Puedo leerla?" 

  
"S-Si" Cupido comenzó a leer la carta frente mío, cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura para mí, unos pocos segundos después termino de leerla. 

  
"Raven yo..." 

  
"No tienes que decir nada, fue estúpido de mi parte hacer esto" Al acabar de hablar me teletransporte de inmediato, teniendo la esperanza de haberme teletransportado al lugar correcto. 

  
Al abrir los ojos pude tranquilizarme al ver que me encontraba en mi habitación. 

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieres que continúe con el capitulo por favor coméntalo.


End file.
